Never Saw You
by The Gallagher Girl
Summary: Excerpt: "Dude, anyone one of those girls could be the ones who are trailing us." "I know that, Grant. I'm working on it." As boys moved on, hazel eyes glanced up to watch them. They didn't see her, no ever did.Why would they?She was Cammie the Chameleon.
1. A

**First fanfic, be nice. It says in the book how Zach is glad he was the one trai****ling Cammie, because he said otherwise he most likely wouldn't have seen her. What if it was Cammie who had to trail Zach? How different would things turn out? Zach's pov and Cammie's.**

**Summery****: Excerpt: "Dude, anyone one of those girls could be the ones who are trailing us." "I know that, Grant. I'm working on it." As boys moved on, hazel eyes glanced up to watch them. They didn't see her, no ever did. Why would they? She was Cammie the Chameleon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or anything. I don't even own some sentences in this chapter, whi****ch are in fact quoted from the book (With a bit of editing so they fit the story), but are so awesome I had to include them.**

**.**

**.**

_**Zach**_

It's one thing to know you go to an elite school for boy spies. It's quite another to find there is another school, just like yours, but for girls. Girls, who, in fifteen to twenty minutes, would be trailing us and trying not to be seen. Good luck with that.

You can only sit in a helicopter with a blindfold on for so long, before you get very, very bored. Believe me, I know. Who am I?

I'm Zachary Goode, a spy in training. If anyone was going to complete the test today, it would be me.

We have the upper hand. We know that the girls are a Spy Girl school; they don't know that we are a sky school for boys. They think we're just some normal teenage kids, which have no clue how to get rid of a trail. Right…

We know that they will be following us, even if we don't know what they look like. How hard can it be? Really? Eight teenage girls trailing after us will be pretty easy to spot out.

.

I sighed as I felt the helicopter descending. Finally! I'd get to talk the blindfold off.

I could feel a soft bump as we hit the ground.

"Alright." Dr. Steve told us. "You can take off your blindfolds and sit up."

Groans of relief could be heard all around the space. As I said, no body likes to have a blindfold on for more than an hour or so.

"Here you go. You will meet Mr. Solomon here at 5:00pm sharp, where he will bring you to your transport to the girls' academy." He handed an envelope to the nearest boy, who happened to be Grant.

Grant and I shared a look. So. Not only were we being tracked by strange girls, who apparently went to a school for girl spies, we got to go visit their school afterwards.

"If you know who is trailing you, make sure to remember what they look like. When you all arrive, we'll see how good you are remembering what people look like." Dr. Steve told them.

The boys all looked at each other and nodded. It sounded really easy.

"Excelled. Right off you go!"

Jonas stepped forward and pulled the door open a bit.

"It's the Mall." He said, sounding shocked.

"Great," I smirked, sharing a glance with Grant. "They'll be too busy looking at clothes to notice us."

"No," Jonas told them as he tugged the door all the way open. "Not that kind of Mall."

.

.

_Cammie_

Bex and I were walking along, trailing behind the boys we were supposed to be tracking.

Well, I was walking. Bex looked like she was doing some sort of dance. She flung her arms out.

"Don't you just love the view?" She asked me.

I wish I could say she was talking about the Washington Monument or the Capital or any of the other sights that drive tourist to D.C. But I know Bex well enough to she was really talking about the pair of boys we were tracking.

She swung an arm around my shoulder. "After this mission, I want one."

"Bex," I told her, glancing ahead at the boys. "They're not puppies."

"Come on!" Bex grabbed my hand. "They're cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Bex, we mostly likely will never see them again after the mission. In fact, I haven't got a clue why we are following them in the first place. They're just normal boys out for a walk, right?"

Bex looked thoughtful for a few moments. A couple was walking along, not looking too much to where they were going. Just as they past, and I was about to walk along side Bex again, the two boys stopped, pivoted, and started walking straight back this way.

I nudge Bex off to the side. "Let's get a hotdog."

She turned and joined the line at the stall. I peeked a glance at the two boys. They were scanning the area. I stiffened as their eyes came to me, but they simply slipped over me, as if they didn't know I was there.

They most likely didn't anyway. I didn't get the nickname 'Chameleon' for no reason.

"Cammie, that was almost like a spy move here. Remember what we were thinking about with the Blackthorne Institute?" Bex told me.

I blinked at her. Blackthorne Institute. Of course! If it was true, (There _was _an awful lot of evidence about there being a boy school) it meant we had a much harder job on our hands.

It's one thing to trail a few teenage boys around a city. Quite another to trail some boy spy-to-be.

We got our hotdogs and slipped past of the line of people waiting for heir own, and started after the two boys again. After a few minutes (three minutes and twenty one seconds, if you were wondering), Bex squirmed.

"Hey, Cam? Do you mind if you trail them alone for a couple minutes? I need to pop over to the restrooms."

I nodded. "Go ahead. Use your comms unit if you lose us."

She nodded and hurried away. I turned my attention back to the boys. They had stopped, and were having what appeared to be lunch. I stopped, and sat down on a bench, watching them carefully. Once again, the boys scanned the area, looking for trackers, no doubt. And, once again, their eyes skimmed over me as if I wasn't there.

Finally, they finished, got up, and moved back toward the way the hotdog stand was. I strained my ears as they walked past, trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Dude, anyone one of those girls could be the ones who are trailing us."

"I know that, Grant. I'm working on it." I looked at the one who had just talked and realized he was the one I was trailing, before quickly turning my gaze back to the ground.

"There's like, what? A thousand different girls here." That must be 'Grant'. The boy Bex was trailing. He was hot. I'm not surprised Bex wanted to talk to him.

As boys moved on, my hazel eyes glanced up to watch them. They didn't see me, no ever did. Why would they? I was Cammie the Chameleon.

"Cammie."

I glanced up to see Bex hurried toward me. I got up to meet her.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"They are heading that way. They just went by." I told her. She nodded, almost bouncing up and down.

"We could talk to them." She told me as we started trailing them again.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She was joking, right? "You know that would blow our cover."

She shrugged; glanced at the guy she was trailing and sighed.

I rolled my eyes and nudged her. "Maybe, _only maybe_, after the mission you might get a chance to talk to him."

She grinned and seemed to jump up and down. Suddenly she glanced at the boys. They were splitting up. "Alright, look. They're splitting up." She smiled at me.

"Good luck then. We're splitting up too." She nodded at me, and wished me good luck.

I just smiled and keep trailing the boy I was suppose to be following.

.

.

_Zach_

"Let's split up." I suggested to Grant. "I have only found one girl trailing us."

Grant nodded. "The girl with the brown skin. She's really cute." He sighed.

I sighed too. Was that all he was thinking about at the moment? Alright, so the girl was a little cute, but we were on a mission! Kind of, anyway.

"If she is one of the one who are trailing us, you'll be able to talk to her afterwards." I told him. Grant's eyes lit up.

"Let's split up, now." I told him. "We'll see who she follows. Any trouble, tell me through your comms unit."

Grant nodded, then sharply veered left, blending in with a mod of other boys that were heading that way. After a few seconds, the spy girl changed her course to trail him.

"She's following you." I told him through comms.

"I see her." He replied.

I nodded. "Good luck.

Just in case some other person was tracking me and I didn't know it (Highly unlikely though), I headed into the closest museum, glancing at the reflection in the glass to see if anyone was following me. I could see no one.

Here's the thing you need to now about detecting and losing a tail: to do it right – I mean _really_right – you'd need to cover half a city. You'd climb in and out of cabs and train cars and walk against the grain on at least a dozen busy sidewalks.  
You'd talk all day.

But I didn't have all day (I think that was kind of the point) so I would have to do my best with the couple of hours I had left.

.

..

.

**Alright, I tried my best. Most likely sucks. I don't write first person very well. I'm more of a third person. Please tell me if I did something like she/he instead of 'I' at some points. Or if I didn't spell a name right.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**.**

**The Gallagher Girl**


	2. Chameleon

**Holy macaroni (That would be a site to see****! Also would be very tasty… I'm hungry now…)! I posted the first chapter, what? 36 hours ago? And I've already got 19 reviews! I swear I was bouncing around the walls (Not really, but you get what I mean). I'm hyped and happy, all thanks to you guys. =)**

**Review replies:**

**kittykatkitkat****: Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it. =)**

**Scarlett.****Va****mpir****: Yes, you're right. ;)**

**oxlifexo****: Well, I've never really written first person before, so I wasn't too sure I'd be very good at it. Thanks so much!**

**isaidlalala****: Like I said, I've never written first person. According to the reviews, I did it alright! Thanks so much!**

**soccergirl121****: Really, really, glad you like it. =) I looked at your favorites list a found a few cool books to read. Wow, you have got **_**a lot**_** of favorites though.**

**goodegirl****: Thanks! I like your username. Go Zach! =D**

**pinkpolkadots821****: Thanks! I always thought it would be cool if Zach was the one being trailed, too, and I couldn't find anyone else who had written a book about it. Thanks for reviewing! =)**

**UndercoverLover000****: Thanks so much! Glad you like it!**

**hearts4ever****: I'll try to update as quickly as I can every time. ;)**

**bunniez****: 'Goode'. Ahh, you have got to love Zach's last name! XD Thanks.**

**bookworm1256****: Thanks! Say, is your username based off Liz's {It **_**is**_** Liz, right?} codename?**

**emmettsmyfave****: Thank you! I tried to make sure I changed the ones I noticed.**

**'Bookwormieee'****: Thank you so much! **

**clueless c****: Glad you like it. Hope you like the new chapter! =)**

**xoxofeliciaxoxo****: Thank you! =)**

**Saaphire****: Thanks you! I'm sure you're a great writer too!**

**starryblue1994****: Thanks, I will do my best to.**

**rebell-like-crazy****: I know! She's really cool. I wish I was Cammie.**

**Mariah Williams****: Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Wow, I never knew review replies could take so long. Right, I'll (Finally) get on with the story…**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

_**Zach**_

I pushed the button on the elevator and waited impatiently for it to appear. I was so close to completely this! There was no one on my tail at the moment, and the only girl we (Grant and I) had seen following us was trailing him, and we knew what she looked like.

Annoyed, I jabbed the button a few more times. Why wouldn't it come already? I leapt in thankfully when it finally arrived. As it moved upwards again, I glanced at my watch.

4:56pm. Great, I only had three minutes and thirty-seven seconds to get there. I paced the elevator as it moved slowly. I bolted out when it stopped and flew down the hallway toward the meeting spot.

I spotted and red ruby slippers and glanced behind me to make sure for the last time that there was no one behind me. I strode into the meeting place and heard my watch beep; telling me it was exactly five o'clock. Right on time, as always.

Some of the boys were already there. I glanced around and made my way over to Jonas.

"Hey."

He looked at and smiled at me. "Hey, Zach. Those girls are good!"

I smirked. "We're better."

He opened his mouth to reply when Grant rushed into the room.

"You're all here then."

They all turned to look at the man walking toward them.

"I'm Mr. Solomon. I teach at Gallagher Academy."

Zach watched the man carefully. He had heard of Joe Solomon.

"Alright then." He crossed his arms. "How many of you saw trackers and what do they look like?"

Everyone quickly told him of the girls who trailed them and what they looked like. Grant and I both described the one who we had seen. After everyone had finished, we stood there waiting.

He gazed at us and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Grant and I looked at each other. What could we be forgetting?

"You have given me seven trailers. There were eight girls trailing you."

You could see it dawn on all the other boys faces. If I hadn't just got out smarted by a girl, this would have been quite funny. Everyone seemed to be cursing themselves. How could none of us have not spotted this last girl? It seemed impossible.

"Follow me." He told them, and turned around. "They will follow us to where the transport waits. You have heard what all the other girls that the boys saw looked like; see if you can spot the one none of you have seen."

I smirked slightly. It would be easy. She had to be following our whole group this time, all I had to do was spot her and remember what she looks like.

.

* * *

.

_Cammie_

I strolled along, pretending to be the daughter of a couple in front of me. I was hoping they wouldn't look behind them and think I was stalking them.

No one noticed me. For one second, I risked stepping away and took a proper look at the boys we were trailing. If someone had looked very hard and carefully, they might have spotted me then.

But then I stepped back.

Blended into the crowd.

And went invisible.

* * *

**THE ESSENTIALS OF BEING A CHAMELEON**

**1# It's very important at all times to look like you belong. (It should most likely be pointed out that going into 'Chameleon' mode is very hard when wearing your Gallagher uniform in Roseville).**

**2# Dress in a way that isn't flashy, fashionable, ugly, or something that stands out. (A.K.A., not your Gallagher Academy uniform.)**

**3# Acquaint yourself with your surroundings as soon as possible. (It's handy to a sneak behind couples and pretend to be their child. Just make sure they don't think you're stalking them.)**

**4# It helps if you aren't all that special looking. (In either a good or bad way.)**

**5# When #1 is difficult, trying pointing to imaginary people and walking purposefully toward no one (Unless there really is no one nearby, then you would look strange).  
**

**6# Stillness. Stillness is key (Except when you're doing #5) because people notice movement more easily than they see things. So when in doubt, freeze.**

**

* * *

**

All of us girls waited as Mr. Solomon talked to the boys. We were all wondering who they had spotted. Well, Bex and I were. Ana, Kim Lee, Tina, Courtney, Mick and Eva were wondering why Mr. Solomon was talking to the boys as he would to us (A.K.A., spies-in training).

"How many of you saw trackers and what do they look like?"

We all perked up after hearing this. (I was secretly hoping the boy I followed hadn't seen me once, but I'm not sure there was a good chance of that. They were good, very good.

One by one, we listened to the boys described my sisters. Each time, I could hear them sigh as they cursed themselves for being spotted. Two of them described what Bex looked like, and I heard her grumble about how she could have sworn she blended in well. I decided not to tell her that normal girls didn't go whirling around and looking at boys like they were puppies. Though, I'm not really normal, either, so what can I say?

Then there was silence.

Complete and utter silence. (Unless you were counting the mumblings of a cleaner nearby.

What about me? Had they truly not spotted me?

"Nice work, Chameleon." Bex whispered to me through my comms unit.

I peeked a look at the boys and my CoveOps teacher. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mr. Solomon asked.

All the 'Blackthorne' boys looked unsure. I saw a few glance at each other.

"You have given me seven trailers. There were eight girls trailing you."

The looks on the boys' faces were priceless when they realised what they were missing. I heard Tina giggling over the comms.

"Anyone got a cell phone or something to take a picture with?" She asked us.

I couldn't help smiling something; I would have loved to take a picture, too.

"Follow me." Mr. Solomon turned and started walking toward me. I froze slightly, and told myself to keep looking at the notice in front of me like nothing was happening.

"They will follow us to where the transport waits. You have heard what all the other girls that the boys saw looked like; see if you can spot the one none of you have seen." Joe Solomon told them as he walked past me. All the boys were trailing along behind. I saw the one I was trailing was smirking slightly, and I smiled. If he didn't spot me trailing him through the Mall, did he really think he would be able to see me now?

* * *

I was hungry. It would be nearly dinner at Gallagher.

And I tired.

And really, really just wanting to get back to the Academy. But I was stuck, trailing behind some boy spy-to-be.

And they had yet to spot me.

Maybe the fact it was slightly dark out helped me, but I'm hoping it was really just my skill.

I think it was the fact that I had only had a hotdog a couple hours ago and was really hungry and not in the best mood (Though I was very proud about being the only girl not caught yet) was why I just couldn't be bothered to make a big scene when some idiot grabbed me and spun me around (Though, I think he only spotted me because he walked right into me).

A big drunk guy grinned down at me. "Come on Shhugar, come have some fun." His words slurred. His two friends watched from a few meters away.

I recoiled slightly in disgust. Who wants a drunken idiot breathing all over them?

"Let go of my arm." I hissed quietly at him.

"Scared, are ya sweetie?" He grinned at me.

Scared? Far from it. I could kill this guy with even the lid of the rubbish bin right beside me. "I'll warn you one last time." I told him coldly. "Let go of my arm."

"Or what?" He tugged at me. "You'll start to cry?" He tugged on my arm again.

Well, I had warned him. I took a step forward as he tugged again, to make him feel overconfident (Though I think he couldn't have felt any more confident if he tried), when really I was getting my weight balanced.

Then I flipped him over my shoulder.

He hit his head on the path and was out cold.

"Hey!" His other drunken friends were coming toward me. I sighed. I really, _really_, didn't have the tie for this. The quicker I got out of D.C., the quicker I got to eat.

One tried to swing a punch at me, but I ducked and elbowed his belly. He bent over, wincing in pain, and I punched his jaw.

He joined his friend on the ground (After he fell into the rubbish bin)

The other guy was preparing to hit me, but I had seen movement moments before and a voice in my earpiece. I watched one second tick and waited.

Then the last poor guy slammed down on the ground and was out. Bex grinned up at me.

"They won't be feeling good anytime soon." She grinned at me.

I grinned back. I wouldn't want to be them in the morning.

Both Bex and I turned to face Mr. Solomon. There was no way he could have missed that.

He was watching us with one eyebrow raised. "Very good, Ms. Morgan, Ms. Baxter."

Bex and I glanced at each other and smiled.

"I _did_ lose my cover, though." I pointed out.

Joe Solomon shrugged. "None of the boys here had seen you until now."

Some of them smiled at us. I heard a couple boys say 'Hi', and someone even said; 'Hey, Gallagher Girl.'

Bex and I shared one glance and looked back at our CoveOps teacher and asked; "You mean the Blackthorne Boys, right?"

I swear, all the boys' jaws fell to the ground.

.

* * *

**.**

**So? Did you like it? I've trying to find out a way Zach can start calling Cammie 'Gallagher Girl', because in the book he started it after the elevator ride.**

**Anyway, what do you think? Tell me in a review? Please?**

**The Gallagher Gir**l


	3. Is

**I love you all! (In a friend way, of course!) I can't believe how many of you really like this story.**** I'm bouncing around the walls again (I'm that hyped), but this time so fast no one can see me. Thanks for all the reviews! They made me so happy! I still can't believe I got that many!**

**.Green****: Thanks so much!**

**starryblue1994****: Yeah, that's a good idea. But he wouldn't really have too much of a chance to talk to her on the way back, would he? Thank you so much for your review!**

**xoxofeliciaxoxo****: Thank you! I'll try.**

**emmettsmyfave****: Thanks! I can so see that happening, though. That's why I had to write it.**

**bexparks****: Thank you! You really think I did a good job with Zach? Yay!**

**clueless c****: I'm glad you like it! Hope you have fun doing whatever it is out of town!**

**goodegirl****: Thanks! Go Zach!**

**Miriam C. Garnet****: Thank you for the review. Maybe she just blended in like, really, really, well?**

**soccergirl121****: Thanks! I know, I wouldn't be very happy either if a drunken person ruined my cover either. **

**rebell-like-crazy****: Thanks! Tell me about it! Heeeey, Cammie? Wanna swap lives? **

**believe101****: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

**Mariah Williams****: Thank you, I'll try. =)**

**oxlifexo****: Thank you! That's really nice! You've read the Mortal Instruments? I LOVE that series!**

**hearts4ever****: Writing as quickly as I can. ;)**

**cammieXzach9900****: I'm writing Cammie! I'm writing! Don't hurt me! Lol, thanks.**

**SnappySun****: Glad you like it! I was wondering how to fit 'Gallagher girl' in. Glad it worked out ok.**

**KatieKakes****: Thanks for your reviews! Your books look really good too, so I'm not surprise you get so many reviews! Yeah, knock 'em dead, Bex and Cammie! **

**brittany177****: Thanks! I will try to as fast as I can each time!**

**bookworm1256****: Thanks! I'm sure you could! I read A LOT, too. In fact I once figured out I read an average of 26 books a month. (And I'm not talking about thin ones, either.)**

**JiLLiAN2548****: Thank you! Glad you liked it.**

**laughlongdreambig****: Hehe thanks! Your review made me feel goode. Alright, that did sound really lame…**

**Rosey 3425**** : Thank you so much! I'll try to. **

**isaidlalala****: Glad you like it. I'll try update as quickly as possible.**

**advancedobsessivewriter****: I'm upset you're upset (Well, not really, truthfully I'm really hyped up), so I hope you like this chapter!**

**Right… That was really****, really long. On with the best bit (At least, I'm hoping it's the best bit. It would be that, or my author note, and I really don't want to be known as the girl-who-writes-the-best-author-notes), the story!**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

_Zach_

Alight, so we might have known there was a school for girl spies for at least half a day.

We might have seen all but one of them trailing us today in the Mall.

But that's a whole lot different than turning around because I heard some noise, and seeing a girl flipping a full-grown, heavy, drunk man over her shoulders which left him out cold. It's a whole lot different when you see two teenage girls take out two big guys with a couple hits.

Note to self, do _not_ get on the bad side of any of the girls.

Mr. Solomon nodded slightly. "Very good, Ms. Morgan, Ms. Baxter." He praised them.

"I did lose my cover, though." The girl pointed out. Ms. Morgan, I think.

But I hadn't seen her once until that moment. Not once. Actually… Now that I think about it, I have seen her. While her friend was whirling around at the Mall, I could tell now that I had seen her off to one side. And when I wandered around the museum, I had seen her wandering behind a couple and I had thought she was their daughter.

So, I have seen her. I've just never _seen _her. I never once noticed her, but I knew that she was there. She's good. Very good.

Joe Solomon shrugged. "None of the boys here had seen you until now."

Yeah. Rub it in, why don't you? I couldn't help smiling girl though.

A few of the boys around me murmured hello, looking at the girl that none of us had seen. Grant beside me muttered hi, and I couldn't help but say; "Hey, Gallagher Girl."

'Gallagher Girl' and her dancing friend shared a glanced, then looked at their CoveOps teacher and spoke at the same time.

"You mean the Blackthorne Boys, right?"

I know my eyes widened, and I gaped (And from the corner of my eye, I could see all the other Blackthorne boys doing the same thing).

That wasn't fair! They weren't supposed to know who we were.

"We were told they didn't know!" I accused Joe Solomon.

He raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back to the two girls in front of us.

"They shouldn't know." He said wryly. "We never told them."

Dancing girl opened her mouth to say something, when another voice cut them off.

"What's Blackthorne?"

Another Gallagher hurried toward them. I couldn't see what she looked like so far, but she looked about 5'2" and had long black hair.

"Ms. Alvarez, I do not believe I said the mission was over."

The girl shrugged, and I could see more people moving toward us.

"But Cammie and Bex got in trouble, right? Well, Cammie did. So they know who we are and everything, why don't we just stop now?" 'Ms. Alvarez' told him.

I wasn't listening past the second sentence. I was thinking about something else. (Which is most likely not a very good habit at all for a spy.) The invisible girl had a name. Cammie. Huh, it suited her.

Mr. Solomon rolled his eyes. "If you were on a really mission, and two agents blew their cover, would you blow yours?"

The black haired girl ducked her head. "No." She mumbled.

"Then back you go." He told her.

She slunk back, shoulders slumped. Bex and Cammie slipped back from us too.

"Right. Now you know what they all look like." He told us. "See if you can spot them now."

I thought that would be easy. But I glanced back only a few seconds later and I couldn't see her anywhere.

How does she do that? Just, vanish.

It was then I realized that Mr. Solomon had only told us that they hadn't told Cammie and Bex about Blackthorne before we were distracted. It was true what they said, Joe Solomon was good.

.

* * *

.

_Cammie_

Nothing really happened too much after that. We finally got to where the helicopters where waiting and the Blackthorne boys left. Then we left.

Then _finally_ I got dinner.

And then a shower.

And a whole lot of questions from Liz and Macey.

"You really saw some?" She asked us after I got dressed. "They really… exist?"

"Liz," I rolled my eyes. "They're not unicorns."

"No," Said Bex flatly. "They're boys. And they're… good. They spotted every single one of us. Apart from Cammie. But Cammie doesn't really count, no one sees Cam."

It is nice to be known as 'The Chameleon', but sometimes a girl just wants to be seen. But then again, sometimes you don't want to be seen. Like, when you've just flipped a drunken idiot over your shoulder and punched one of his friends out cold, and have got a lot of boys just staring at you.

"So," Macey said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "How hot were they?"

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Macey," I moaned. "Does that really matter?"

She shrugged. "Well, we'll most likely be seeing them again. I just want to know if any of them are hot."

"_It's all fun and games, until someone gets their memory erased._" I muttered.

They all stared at me.

"Wow," Bex watched me. "You're really…"

"Really what?" I demanded.

Liz looked away.

Bex frowned.

Macey looked back at her book.

None of them said anything. They almost looked scared. We're talking about three girls who could kill a man with a drink bottle, and only after about half a minute did Bex dare whisper; "Not over Josh."

Josh. Josh saw me. Josh always saw me, even when I didn't want to be seen.

"Of course I'm over him." I shrugged. "_I_ broke up with him. Remember? It wasn't a big deal.

Bex walked over to stand beside me. She almost sounded timid when she said; "You don't have to pretend, Cam."

But that's what spies do-pretend. We have aliases and disguises and go to great lengths to not be ourselves. So I said, "Of course I'm over him." And clung to my cover until the end.

But truthfully?

I'm not over him.

.

.

* * *

.

**PROS AND CONS TO BEING A SPY WITH A BROKEN HEART:**

**PRO: Whenever you feel like punching someone, you can. As hard as you want. For credit.**

**CON: The person you punch may very well punch you back. Harder. (Especially if that person is Bex.)**

**PRO: High stone walls and state-of-the-art security greatly reduce the chance of seeing ex-boyfriend and his friends in town.**

**CON: Advance training means that your photographic memory is now so reliable that you'll never be able to forget the sight of his face when he turns around and leaves your school after drinking tea that will make him forget.**

**PRO: You're perfectly capable of putting all your old love letters and ticket stubs into a bur bag and hiding it really, really well.**

**CON: Realizing that, despite everything, you can't set the bag to fire. Not yet.**

**PRO: Knowing that, not matter what the operation, you can always count on your friends.**

**.

* * *

  
**

_Zach_

"Jonas," I started to say as we got to the place we were staying.

"Already on it." He started up his computer, and started to hack into the Gallagher Academy files.

"What's happening?" Grant asked as he walked into the room. He spotted what Jonas was doing and nodded. "Hacking into their system?"

Jonas muttered a few things in reply.

I smirked. What else would we do? Isn't the point of a spy to know things you shouldn't?

"Tell me when you're in." I told Jonas. "I'm going to rest for a bit."

I relaxed on a couch and shut my eyes.

.

"Hey, Zach. Wake up bro; you've got to check this out."

I opened my eyes to see Grant talking to me. "He's in?"

Grant nodded.

I pushed myself to my feet and walked over to the computer.

Jonas was looking at all the people who attended the school. I looked carefully at the names.

"Who do you want to know about first?" Jonas asked me.

I saw the name 'Cameron, Morgan.' Cammie had to be a nickname for Cameron, right? And Mr. Solomon had called one of them Ms. Morgan.

I pointed at the name and Jonas clicked on the file.

"Whoa." Grant muttered as he joined us. "She's good."

I couldn't help but agree. How many little girls or boys hacked into the when the NSA's Sapphire Series when they were four? How many boys or girls at the age of 9 could successfully trail their father through a shopping mall to find out what he was getting them for Christmas?

Her codename was perfect for her. 'Chameleon'. I hadn't seen her once, and she'd have to have been a chameleon for that.

I smirked.

Watch out, Gallagher Girl, you haven't seen what the Blackthorne boys can do quite yet.

.

* * *

**.**

**So, you like it right? Hmm. I almost forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls (I so wish I did, though), All Carter does.**

**Review?**

**Please?**

**Pretty please?**

**.**

**The Gallagher Girl**


	4. So

**Thanks so much to everyone who review****ed! Big thanks to ****SmTwnGrl** ** who warned me that stories can get taken down for posting review replies in the story. I'm sure we all don't want that, so from now on I will reply to any reviews using review reply, which is there for that reason, I think. XD**

**Anyway, sorry for the slow update. I haven't really been able to get on. (Until now, of course) But, shout for joy, it is my break. I will try to update as quick as I can.**

.

* * *

.

_Cammie_

By four a.m. I was seriously starting to resent Joe Solomon and all of his "use your memory' training, because at that point I would have given my entire life savings (which were $947.52) to forget what had happened.

It was not the fact that I had managed to trail some boys, that were spies-in-training, with out being seen, but more of the point that I had let a simple drunk man ruin my cover.

I, the Chameleon, had been seen by everyone because of that. I suppose the fact that the drunken man and his friends hadn't seen me until he walked into me proved that my Chameleon cover was working well. I just needed to work on… _not_ being walked into?

I sighed and rolled over, looking at my friends.

Bex was lying in the light of the window, smiling a devilish smile, probably dreaming of hostile takedowns and elaborate covers. Liz was curled up against the wall, taking up no more room than a doll, and Macey lay on her back sleeping peacefully despite the wheezing sound of air rushing past the great big diamond in her nose (I don't know how she could stand that thing). But me? All I could do was stare at the ceiling and pray for sleep, until I finally threw off my covers and brought my bare feet to the cold hardwood floor.

I swear I didn't know where I was going. Seriously. I didn't. I just slipped on a pair of tennis shoes-no socks-and crept toward the door.

Every spy knows that sometimes you just have to go on adrenaline and instinct, so when I found myself wandering dark empty hallways, I didn't ask why.

Moonlight fell through the stained glass at the far end of the corridor. I crept toward the tall bookcase at the mouth of the Hall of History and the hidden passageway it conceals. Then I heard the floor creak behind me and saw the beam of a flashlight burn through the hall before shinning in my face. I threw my hands over my eyes and started preparing alibis (I'd been thirsty, I was sleepwalking…).

'You didn't think we'd let you go without us, did you?' Bex asked.

When Macey finally lowered the flashlight, I could see Liz shivering in her thin nightgown and Bex holding open a small black case; her trusty silver lock picks shimmered in the light.

No one had to talk about what we were doing. We had started down this trail a few weeks ago and we were not turning back.

As Bex started to pick the lock on the door, I tried to sort out my thoughts.

1) Why would they lock the door the West wing, when there is a whole section in the library about how to pick locks?

2) Why would my mother claim that the East wing was contaminated by fumes from the chemistry labs, when there were no vents for the fumes to get there?

3) Why were we set to trail after spy-to-be boys, when we thought they were normal boys, only not to see them gain afterwards?

'Huh!' Bex said. 'Got it.' And the door swung open.

We stepped into a hallway we used to know. Now it led to a large open room. Deserted classrooms ringed the space, but the desks were gone. A door stood open, and I could see a bathroom had been modified to stand between the two… bedrooms? The scent of sawdust and fresh paint filled the air.

'They look like…' Liz started but trailed off. 'Suites?' she said, her genius mind trying to wrap around itself around such a simple fact.

There were desks and beds and closets.

There were bathrooms, bedrooms…

It could only mean one thing, but none of us wanted to say it.

'Boys,' I whispered at last. 'The boys are coming to Gallagher.'

There goes the answer to thought number three.

Bex grinned. 'Oooh, goody. I want one.'

.

I stumbled along, rushing for the dinning hall. I was unhappy. I was late.

Not a good thing for a spy.

But hey, if your roommate steals the bathroom for so long, by the time you got in to have a shower, got out, and you were late, you'd be mad too.

I raced around one corned and seemed to run headfirst into a wall. I fell backwards and landed on my back, the wind knocked out of me.

I looked up.

And saw that it wasn't a wall.

It was a boy.

Who looked down at me.

And smirked.

And said; 'Hi again, Gallagher Girl.'

I could only sit there frozen in shock as he smirked down at me.

Another thing not good for a spy to do.

'Why the hell are you here?' I burst out.

He raised an eyebrow. 'You'll find out a breakfast.' He told me.

My eyes widened. 'Breakfast! Shoot!' A then I was past him and racing to the dinning room. A few people glanced at me as I walked in, but then went back to eating. I hurried over to Bex, Liz and Macey.

Wow, I had a lot to tell them.

.

The Gallagher Academy is a school for exceptional young _women_ for a reason. Actually, lots of reasons.

For example, by having only girls' bathrooms (not counting the faculty lounges), the mansion is able to devote valuable square footage to things like chemistry labs and TV rooms.

Also, the average teenage girl in a coeducational environment is likely to spend one hundred hours a year getting ready for school, when that time _could_ be used for sleeping or studying or debating the merits of foot vs. vehicular surveillance in an urban setting.

Bu the biggest reason the Gallagher Academy is a school for girls is that in the late 1800s it was perfectly acceptable for boys to lean math and science and how to hold their own in a duel, while girls like Gillian Gallagher, not so much.

Gilly couldn't join the secret service-even after she'd saved the life of a president-because the other agents were afraid her hoop skirt might get in the way (when, in truth, hoop skirts were excellent for smuggling sensitive information and/or weapons.).

So Gilly did the next best thing: she opened a school where proper young ladies could learn all the things they were never suppose to need, a place where young women were free to become exceptional without the pressure or influence of boys.

But now…more than a century later…all that was about to change.

When you've spent four years living with a certain British spy-in-training who loves to practice spontaneous attacks and self-defence manoeuvres when you're brushing your teeth, it takes a lot to knock you off guard.

But boys? A boy spy school? That's one thing.

But boys, coming to Gallagher, that's a whole lot more.

"Cammie, when do you think they'll… you know…' Liz whispered to me over the table, Macey eating next to her. 'Come?"

I was about to tell her that they were here. Now. Most likely standing outside the doors.

But then my mother stood up and took the podium. "Excuse me ladies, I have an announcement to make.'

She must be about to break the news of a boy spy school to all the other girls.

Bex almost looked to me bouncing up and down with excitement. She caught my eye and gave me a small nod.

So she thought so too.

And then the back doors swung opened.

And I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

Mouths gaped. Forks and spoons dropped. Heads turned. For the first time in twelve hours, there isn't a whisper in our stone walls.

Everyone just sat gapping at the sight of fifteen boys standing in the doorway. Except me.

And Macey after she had glanced up at them once. 'That's them?' She asks me. When I nod she shrugs and goes back to eating. 'I've seen cuter.'

"Hah! He's looking at me!' Bex looks away from them for a moment. 'Oooh, Cammie! There's one looking at you.'

I glance up and look at the boy.

Once again, looking into dreamy brown eyes.

A boy who leans back against the head table and smirks at me.

'He's cute!" Bex told me.

I felt like hitting my head over and over on a wall. There's more to boys than looks. And really, does any girl want to go up to a boy she ran into and fell over just a few minutes ago again?

I wasn't listening too much as my mother went on about how Dr. Steve and his fifteen students would be staying for the semester.

I was only thinking about what hidden passageways I could use to hide in.

.

* * *

.

_Zach_

We arrived a while before breakfast, so none of girls were wake or outside their rooms yet.

I have to admit, the Gallagher Academy looked nice. It was interesting to see the place where Cammie and her friends had been for the last four years.

At one point I asked if I could go to the restroom. After being directed to one, I thanked the woman and hurried away. When I was heading back to our group, who were very much eager to see the faces of the girls when they appeared at the dinning room, I heard quick footsteps from around the corner.

Alert, I slowed down to a stop just before the turn.

A shape flew around the corner and I stiffened, and it rammed straight into me. With a low 'oof' of surprise, the person fell backwards.

For a few seconds I blinked in surprise. A lay on her back on the ground in front of me. With another blink, I recognized the girl in front of me. Cammie.

I couldn't help smirking at her. She glared back at me slightly.

'Hi again, Gallagher Girl.' I told her.

"Why the hell are you here?' She asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. _Could ask you the same thing. Aren't you meant to be at breakfast?_ "You'll find out at breakfast." I told her.

Her eyes widened. 'Breakfast! Shoot!' And then she was up and racing off again before I could say anything.

'Guess I know where she's headed.' I mumble as I join back up with my group.

"Hey, dude. Do you think they'll be cute or hot?" Grant asked me as he fell into step beside me.

I smirk. If they're all like Cammie, then they'll all look stunning. 'Of course.' I tell him.

"I want the one that was following us," He told me, a dreamy smile on his face.

For a second I think he means Cammie, and I stiffen. Then I realize he meant the one we both saw.

"She's all yours.' I tell him truthfully. I just want Cammie.

Dr. Steve turned to face us at two large doors that must lead to the dinning room.

"In a second we will head in.' He told us. 'Inside these doors, you will see the female pupils you might have to work along side in the field one day. So watch them carefully, alright?'

We all nod. There will be one girl I will watch more carefully than the rest.

Dr. Steve smiles. 'Excellent."

We all stand there waiting. Thick as the doors might be, we can hear through them as the Head Mistress announces that she has something to tell them.

Dr. Steve pushes the doors open and moves followed. We all walked through the doors and looked around.

Basically all the boys were grinning, looking at all the girls that are seated, as if they were in heaven. Some most likely are, because they haven't hung around girls too much.

And never super smart, super skilful, spies-in-training girls.

But I only look at Cammie. The girl who sits next to her, whose name we found out was Rebecca Baxter, also known as Bex, was staring at us. Well, Grant in particular.

Then she turned and whispered something to Cammie next to her. Only Cammie and the girl across the table from her don't stare at us. But then Cammie lifts her head and her eyes scan across my classmates until they lock with my eyes.

I lean back against the head table and smirk at her.

Her friend lean over and whispers something else. Cammie rolls her eyes and starts to eat again.

And still, none of the other girls seemed to have moved. They just sit there, staring at us, forks and spoons on the floor and by their plates and bowls.

I don't think I'm going to ever have another semester as amusing as this one.

.

* * *

.

**There we go. I hope it is not out of character or ****anything. Sorry if it is a bit boring, I tried to add some excitement.**

**Any comments would be very much appreciated, and if you are going to flame, I will use it to roast my marshmallows. =)**

**So, review? Please point out any typos. ;)**

**The Gallagher Girl**


	5. Hard

**Oh. My. God.**

**I just got to read Only The Good Spy Young. Wow. Blackthorne. Nice… cover. Stuff you, Ally Carter! Why can't you write faster? I'm DIEING from not being able to read the next book, here!**

**I have two reviewers who have birthdays. So,**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JENNY579 AND OXLIFEXO!**

**Right, on with the story then.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

_**Zach**_

Oh, I love revenge. And this was brilliant. Cammie and her friend might have made us fifteen boys speechless, but we had made their entire school speechless.

But the fact that Cammie wasn't really watching me bugged me a bit. But then again, I had about twenty or so other girls ogling at me. Spies are should be prepared for anything, but I think that the sight of fifteen boys stanging in their dinning room doorway was a bit too much to handle.

"It's my pleasure to introduce Dr. Steven Sanders. Dr. Sander…" The headmistress started (Who also happened to be Cammie's mom), but our teacher cut her off.

"Dr. Steve." He said.

"Pardon me?" The headmistress asked.

"Call me Dr. Steve." He told her with a punch in the air.

I rolled my eyes. Really. Our teacher was really embarrassing at some times.

"Of course," Cammie's mom said smoothly, then turned back to face us. "_Dr. Steve _and his students will be spending the remainder of the semester with us."

At this, a lot the girls started to whisper and glance flirtingly at us.

"They will be attending your classes and eating with you." The headmistress finished. "We are giving you the rest of breakfast to get to know them."

All the girls seemed to straighten. They'd somehow check their hair or make-up. A lot claimed to go to the toilet, which couldn't make it more obvious that they were going to make sure they looked alright.

They might be spies-in training, but it doesn't change the fact that they are girls. Cute girls, at that. Like Cammie.

I glanced over at Grant who was already being mobbed by girls. Similar tides of them were coming up to me, so I quickly went over and sat by Cammie.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl." I greeted her.

She scowled. "Don't call me that. My name is-"

"Cammie. I know." I cut her off.

"How do you know that?" She demands.

I smile at her and point to myself. "Spy." I told her.

"Your name then?" She asked.

"Zach." I told her.

"Alright then, Zach, why call me 'Gallagher Girl'?" She demanded.

Awe, she's really cute when she is mad. "You go to Gallagher Academy, don't you?"

She's looks at me like I'm stupid. "Well, _duh."_

"And you're a girl?"

"Again, _duh._" She scowls even more at me.

I sit back and cross my arms. "Then what's wrong with Gallagher Girl?"

She stares at me for a few moments. "I give up." She then mutters. "You're hopeless to argue with."

I smirk at her.

She glares at me.

I really like this girl.

"Ladies," Mrs. Morgan "Time to get to classes. It's good to see that you're all getting on well."

I glance at Cammie who is still glaring at me.

"See you later, Gallagher Girl, at class maybe." I tell her with a smirk.

If looks could kill, then I would be very, _very,_ dead by now.

I get up and join my friends as we walk out of the hall. I hear her mutter a few words behind me, and I strain to hear what she said.

"See you later. _Blackthorne Boy_."

I smirk again.

I really, really like this girl.

.

* * *

.

_Cammie_

Urg. I hate him. I wish I could just punch that smirk off his face…

"Ahh, did you see all those girls? I didn't get to talk to him once!"

I was brought back into the present by Bex's rant.

Wow, daydreaming. That's a something I spy shouldn't get habit of doing. I've been doing a lot of things lately I shouldn't have. But only when Zach is around. Huh, stuff you Zach. Why do you have to bring out all the worse things in me?

"Who once?" Liz asked.

"You know." Bex said smiling. "That really cute guy I was trailing on the DC mission."

"I wasn't there on the DC mission." Liz reminded her.

"The one who looks a bit like Brad Pitt?" Macey asked Bex.

Bex nodded, looking a bit dreamy.

"He's looks nice. Good for you." Macey told her, then went back to checking her nails.

"But I didn't get to talk to him once!" Bex told us again.

"Maybe he will be in one of our classes. Then you can talk to him." I suggested.

"Yes, I'll do that." Bex nodded.

.

Members of this tribe can be identified by what physical characteristic, Ms. Bauer?" Mr. Smith asked an hour later, but I'm pretty sure that I peak for the entire sophomore class when I say that we were far less interested in the countries of the world than we were in what was going on in our own school. I mean, how were we supposed to focus when there were extra chairs at the back of the room? Chairs that were waiting for… boys.

Yet Mr. Smith just kept going on with the boring lecture as if there were not fifteen boys in the Gallagher mansion. That was, until a deep voice called "Knock knock," and Dr. Steve pushed open the door.

And three boys followed him.

A stranger who was skinny with glasses and thick black hair.

Bex's Brad Pitt double.

And… Zach.

Dr. Steve exclaimed, "Good morning ladies," except that, if you ask me, it wasn't.

I'm called the Chameleon-the girl who blends in, who goes unseen-but I have never wanted to be invisible as much as I did then.

I know my mom wants us to learn how to get along with the boys s we might be working together some day, but I really couldn't be bothered at the moment. Last night was still in my mind.

"Can I help you, Dr. Sanders?" Mr. Smith asked, not even trying to hide the impatience in his voice, but Dr. Steve just looked at him.

"Shall we get the boys introduce themselves, then?" Dr. Steve asked.

"I have learned, Dr. Sanders-"

"Steve," Dr. Steve corrected, but Mr. Smith carried on not even pausing.

"-that ours is an occupation where names are best-temporary." He looked at the three boys for a few moments, then shrugged. "If they must…" He sighed.

"Excellent." Dr. Steve beamed. "You first." He poked the skinny boy with glasses.

The boy took a couple steps forward. "Uh, I'm Jonas. I'm sixteen. I'm a sophomore-"  
"Thus your enrolment in this class." Mr. Smith said wryly. "Thank you Jonas, please sit down."

"That was excellent, Jonas." Dr. Steve said. "Now, would one of you young ladies be kind enough to show him around?"

Bex leaned forward and kicked Liz's seat. She muttered 'Meh.' in surprise, but it sounded a lot more like 'me!'

"Excellent." Dr. smiled. "Jonas here is on the research track of study. Your name Ms…."

"Sutton. Liz Sutton." Liz told him, then turned and glared at Bex who smiled at her innocently.

"Excellent. Now, Grant…"

I couldn't help looking at Bex. She was smiling at him dreamily.

"I'm Grant." Said the Brad Pitt looking guy. He walked down the isle and slid into the seat next to Bex. Bex smiled even more, and flicked her hair over her shoulder. Alright, they do not teach that move in PE, and I don't want to know where she learnt that.

Instead of waiting for Dr. Steve to say anything, Zach walked down the isle after Grant.

"I'm Zach," He said, and slid into the seat next to me. "And I think I've found my guide."

"Excellent. Shall we continue with the class?" Dr. Steve asked.

As Mr. Smith went back onto to talking about countries of the world.

I glanced at Zach to see he was smirking at me.

Urg. There is something about that smirk that makes me want to punch it off his face.

_Relax, Cammie. Relax._ I told myself silently. _Relax._

Then I tried to focus all my attention on what Mr. Smith was saying. (Believe me, that is not a very easy thing to do when there is a very cute boy sitting right next to you.

.

* * *

.

_Zach_

That was one of the most interesting lessons I have ever done. I'm not talking about how Mr. Smith droned on and on about countries of the world. No, I'm talking about the fact that I got to sit next to Cammie. Do you know how long it took to make her annoyed?

Forty-seven seconds.

And she looked so cute when she was annoyed.

"So this is the famous Gallagher Academy?" I asked as we walked to our next lesson.

"Yes." She said curtly.

"And… You're the famous Cammie Morgan."

She missed a step in her walk, I noticed. I don't think I was imagining it when she sped up slightly.

"You fidget a lot." I told her as we walked. She didn't pay any attention to me, but just keep walking.

And I swear she sped up a bit more.

"You walk fast." I told her.

Cammie pressed her lips together and keep walking.

"Why are we walking so fast?" I asked her.

"Because we only have three minutes and thirty three… two… one seconds until we have to be in class." She muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that? You're not wearing a watch." I pointed out.

"Bex just told me." She told me curtly.

I might have believed that. Maybe. But only if she hadn't forgot one fact. "Bex wasn't wearing a watch either."

She scowled. Hah. Got you there, Gallagher Girl.

"Come on." She told me after a while. "Culture and assimilation class is just up ahead."

I blinked in surprise. "Whoa," I said, stopping suddenly. "You're taking me to _culture class?_"

"Yes." She replied simply.

You've got to be kidding me.

One day, we might be off disarming a bomb or saving some important person from being hurt or something. When in the world did _culture_ come into it?

"Culture and assimilation have been in Gallagher for more than a hundred years, Zach." She said as she headed toward the door.

"A Gallagher girl can blend into any culture-any environment. Assimilation isn't a matter of social graces." She paused. "It's a matter of life and death."

Alright, she did have a bit of a point. You might need to know a bit about a few cultures, but still… Wouldn't the time be taken up better with a class like Cove Ops?

I felt the smirk fade off my face slightly as she opened the doors. But when Madame Dabney said "Today, Ladies and Gentleman, we will be learning an art… of dancing."

And I smirked again and couldn't but lean down to whisper in Cammie's ear.

"Yeah… Life or death."

.

* * *

.

**I shouldn't be on. I really, really shouldn't be on. Did I mention that it's five in the morning? No? Well it is. **

**I drank WAY to many bottles of Lift+ today. And a couple cans of coke helped too. But hey, I'll sleep off tomorrow… Well, not tomorrow really. I'll sleep it off this morning later on.**

**Sorry if it's a bit typed out from the book. It will end a lot different, believe me. ;)**

**Review? Please?**

**The Gallagher Girl**


	6. To

**SO SORRY! I've been meaning to update, but this whole last week I got a really, really, bad cough (Still not recovered, really. But I'm better). Then a couple days again we left for a trip. I only just got back yesterday, and felt bad then so I went to bed. I'm sick off school today like the whole past week. But right now I'm alone in the house, and my mother left the computer out… So. I've got an hour to write you guys a chapter.**

**Right, so now the course of what happens in the book stops being so similar. Now you get to read the crazy ideas my mind comes up with. =) **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, by the way. You make me feel so happy.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

_**Cammie**_

His nerve! I can't believe his nerve.

And his smirk! I swear, any minute now I am going to punch it off his face.

He is so different than Josh. Josh was sweet and nice. Zach is arrogant and cocky. Josh always saw me. But, Zach…

Zach sees things about me that Josh never did. Like the fact I don't wear a watch.

I was glad to finally dump him with his friends and join mine as we headed toward dinner. At least, we were going to head to dinner when something happened.

A red light began to whirl, and a screaming buzzer that pierce our ears so we could barely hear the cries of the electronic voice that pulsed with the light, "CODE RED. CODE RED. CODE RED."

I quickly shared a glance with Bex.

Really?

We have fifteen boys come to our school, and not seven hours later, someone else strange is arriving?

You've got to be kidding.

"Cammie!" I heard a voice call out. I turned to see Buckingham running toward me. "Your mother needs you and Bex."

"Show a new kid around." I mumbled. Bex pushed me forward and, after quickly saying our good byes to Liz and Macey, and we hurried toward my mother's office.

The newbies from this year were racing after Madam Dabney, no doubt heading to the stables for the afternoon. We passed Mr. Mosckowitz and Mr. Smith pushing a statue of famous Gallagher Girls into closets. As we swept through the room, I glimpsed Gillian's sword sliding into the vault under its case, and was replaced with a creepy looking man, who was supposedly the school's first headmaster.

The school was in a state of utter chaos, even though we had already done this before when Macey came to the school. Bex and I reached the end of the hall of history to find my mother.

She smiled at us. "I need you to give a tour."

I shared a glance with Bex. I had been expecting this.

"Who's coming?" Bex piped up curiously.

"Her name is Alyia, but she prefers Aly, apparently." Mom told us slowly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The way my mom spoke was as if she was trying to defend the girl from something as she spoke.

My mother hesitated, then sighed. "She's, well… She's mute, I think." Rachel told us.

"You think? Why do you 'think' she is mute?" Bex asked.

"Well, her parents and friends and people have never heard her speak." My mother muttered.

"And just because she doesn't speak to them, doesn't mean she is mute." Bex murmured thoughtfully.

"Exactly." My mom told her.

Me? I was thinking hard. A mute girl? That would suck… and be cool for a spy at the same time. If she was ever caught, she wouldn't be able to tell someone any very secret and important information she might know. That would be nice.

But then again, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone _anything_. Unless she wrote it down or something. But that wouldn't be much fun to go around writing everything you want to say then showing it to people.

"Right… So where is she?" Bex asked.

My mother signalled to us with her hand and led us out of the room and toward the front door. As I passed through the doorways, I couldn't help but remember the last time I was doing this.

The day I led Macey around the school. She was so different then. One of her covers, no doubt. I can't help but wonder that when I meet this new girl, will it be her or one of her covers?

W stopped just outside, and I watched a limo drive up. The door opened, and I swear Bex had been holding her breath for the last minute for some reason, and out came a shoe that rested on the ground.

You can tell a surprising lot about people from shoes. Like Macey, when she first stepped out of the car. You could see her combat boots. But the new girl… She was wearing sneakers. Not white clear ones either (Macey _might_ have approved if they were new and clean). Filthy, worn and looking close to being ripped. Good as I am about analyzing people, I'm not the person to come to about clothes.

Where's Macey when you need her?

But then she finally came out of the car and looked at us.

She was about… 5'6'? No. Definitely 5'7'. She was left handed, and I could glimpse calluses on that hand as well, so she must use it for everything. She put more weight on her left foot then her right, so she must have sprained it… a few weeks ago? I couldn't tell where she was from, as she didn't speak, but it looked like to me as if she was from up north-east. Tan-ish skin - She certainly wasn't pale – with golden brown hair. She almost looked a bit like Bex.

"She's really cute." Bex whispered to me.

I grinned. "Don't tell me you're going lesbian on me! What ever will Grant say?" I whispered back.

She rolled her eyes and smacked my arm. I winced and started rubbing it. The girl didn't know her own strength.

"Hello and welcome Ms. Esperanza to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman. Bex and Cammie here will show you round, and then they'll take you to my office where I can talk to you about joining." My mother greeted her formally.

'Aly' nodded slightly and moved forward.

Bex was practically bouncing up and down. She grinned at Aly. "Hello! Aly, right? I'm Bex. That's Cammie." She gestured at me.

I smiled slightly at me and she smiled back. She didn't look too outgoing. Almost shy. But she looked strong enough to throw a good punch.

"Right, come with us and we'll show you anything you want to see! Come on!" Bex literately grabbed the girl and dragged her inside. Then she did something no one else could see.

But I saw it.

She opened her mouth. Then closed it.

Like she was going to speak, but stopped herself.

There was something odd about the new girl.

* * *

**Covert Operations Report**

When Operatives Morgan, McHenry, Baxter and Sutton (hereafter referred to as The Operatives) returned to Gallagher Academy for the semester, then were welcome with the knowledge of there was a spy school for boys. Now a new girl has been allowed to join, who is supposedly mute.

The Operatives don't think so.

'Alyia Esperanza' was definitely more than she tried to hide. She had secrets. And the Operatives where going to find out what they were.

.

* * *

**.**

**Right, sorry about there being no Zach in that chapter. He'll be in the next one, don't worry!**

**I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Hopefully it will be done at out sooner than this on was, sorry.**

**Please? Review? You'll make me VERY happy! (And you never know, it might make my cough go away)**

**.**

**The Gallagher Girl**


	7. Spot

**Yeah, I know, I said I would update quickly. ****You see, I was getting better; I was able to get up and go to school. Then I got a cursed piece of homework saying I had to write a story for school. That spent up a bit of my time, then I would be busy doing something else so I wouldn't be able to write. And now, just when I thought I was getting better, BAM, now I have a sore head, and sore throat, and it hurts to swallow. Not very good balance either. I fell over when I tried getting up yesterday morning.**

**So if some other damn person has giving me another sickness, I swear I will kill them. Though I'm not sure how… A gun would be handy… I doubt I could get one though. *Sigh* If only I were Cammie, then I could kill who ever might have given me this sickness with a piece of u-cooked spaghetti. We have plenty of that around…**

**Sorry, I'm rambling.**

**Anyway, talking about Cammie…**

.

* * *

.

_Cammie_

Giving Aly the tour around Gallagher was quick and boring. Because, really? There's not much a mute person can comment on as we walked around.

Unless she brought a pad of paper and a pen and every time she wanted to say something, she could stop and write it down.

She didn't though, thankfully.

I did learn something new though.

Someone can "say" an awful lot just by shaking/nodding their head, or shrugging their shoulders.

I have to admit, both Bex and I were relieved when we left her with my mother. You can only walk for so long before you forget again and ask a question like; "So where are you from, Aly?" And then realize the person can't answer.

It would be annoying enough to be mute (That is, if she even is mute), but to have some people rubbing it in your face (Even if they didn't mean it) that you can't speak would be infuriating.

As Bex and I walked down some stairs to get to lunch (It had taken that long to Show Aly around), we heard something that sounded a bit like a second echo to our footsteps. It quickly stopped after a couple steps.

Bex and I shared a look. Then, when I nodded, we both hesitated slightly in our step, putting a break in our stepping pattern. I heard again with ease. The echo of a footstep from a shoe that wasn't Bex or mine.

Bex and I shared another glance. I had a pretty good guess who was following us.

Bex and I shared another glance. We were walking down a long corridor, and judging by the sound of the echo, of followers would have to be close. They would have to be behind us.

At another nod, Bex and I stopped and suddenly spun around, both of us with an eyebrow raised at the two boys that walked up to us.

"So, does that happen a lot?" Zach asked us as he stopped in front of Bex and me, acting like him and Grant hadn't just been stalking us down a corridor. "The CODE RED thing?"

"No," I told him, shrugging. "Last time was when Macey joined."

Bex and I turned and started walking o lunch again. The boys fell in step beside us.

That still sounded strange… Boys… _Boys _at Gallagher

"So is there a new student, then?" Grant asked, catching on.

I shrugged again. "Maybe, maybe not." Why was everyone looking at me? I could help being tempted to fall behind the others, push on the lose place on the wall, and head down a secret passage.

Zach smirked at me, like he could read my mind.

I glared at him. We should start up a bet on how many times he smirks a day. A couple hundred times? A few hundred?

"Is the new girl cute?" Grant asked curiously. Even Zach looked interested, and he was smirking more.

Urg, _boys_.

Bex frowned and then whacked Grant hard on the arm, making Zach burst out laughing. Scowling, Bex turned and whacked him on the arm too, which stopped him laughing.

They both winced and took a step away from her.

"What was that for?" Grant muttered, rubbing his arm.

"You've got to be kidding me! Asking if the new girl is cute in front of us." Bex pouted at him.

Ok… They _definitely _don't teach us how to do anything like that here. Where on earth does she learn it?

Zach smirked again.

I glared at him again. I swear, if he smirks one more time, I will punch it off his face.

We turned the corner and I could see the doors for the dinning hall near.

"What class have you got next?" Grant asked, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"P.E." Bex answered curtly, most likely not over Grant's last comment.

Apparently Zach thought so too, because he smirked.

Alright, that was it.

I clenched my hand into a fist, and just when I was about to bring it back to punch him, Bex grabbed onto my wrist and yanked, making me stumble away from him,.

She pushed open the dinning room door we were now in front of. "See you later." Bex called over her shoulder, still tightly gripping my wrist.

She started pulling me over to where Liz and Macey were sitting.

"I wouldn't tough him if I were you." Bex hissed at me quietly.

I looked at her in surprise. "I thought you liked Grant!" I whispered back.

"I do!" She told me. "But even you being the chameleon won't be able to hide you from half the school if they find out you've ruined his face.

I looked up, and true enough, half the school were watching the two boys as they entered. I think I might have seen a couple people start drooling too.

"Arrogant idiots." I muttered sourly as I saw him smirking at Tina and Mick.

Bex rolled her eye as we sat down. "Arrogant _hot_ idiots." She corrected.

.

.

_Zach_

Grant and I had to walk to our next class (PE.) with Tina.

It's not that I don't like her, but, you know, talk about clingy. I shouldn't have to be going through this, but our guides have appeared to have ditched us.

No thanks to Grant's comment before.

Alright, we're going to ignore the fact I wanted to know if the new girl was pretty too. But come on! I mean, if she was cute, I might have flirted with her a bit, but I wasn't going to start dating her or anything.

And I know Bex and Cammie had P.E. now too, so they should be the ones showing us there, not Tina. (Who in the world comes up with these ridiculous rumors? Dr. Steve and Mrs. Morgan together? You've got to be kidding me!)

Tina… who was now pestering me about all sorts of things. Where was I born? What was my star sign? (Talk about a strange stalker) What did my mom and dad do for a living? (Subject quickly changed after that question)

Man, I was glad when we got to the place where P.E. was, and could get away from Tina.

But as I went through the P.E. door, I was so shocked I almost stopped walking.

Cammie aimed a quick kick that could have knock Bex off her feet. Bex got out of the way just in time and threw a Cammie a punch in the ribs on return.

"Chick fight." Grant grinned beside me.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. How Grant-like.

"Ten bucks on Cammie." I told him quietly.

"You're on!" He said eagerly, grinning at me, then turning back to the fight. There were similar fights happened all around, so I could tell Cammie and Bex were only training, not really fighting with each other.

Cammie grabbed the arm Bex was about to punch her with and flipped her friend over her shoulder.

I can remember her using a move a lot like that on a drunken idiot.

Much as I hate to admit, these girls are _good_.

But we're better, of course. At least, I think we're better.

After Bex land on the ground, Cammie through her weight down on top, knocking the breath out of her friend.

They struggled for a bit, but Cammie managed to hold Bex down.

The teacher walking by glanced at them. "Ms. Morgan wins. Find new partners and start again. Nice work girls."

"You owe me ten bucks." I hissed at Grant as I moved forward. I tapped Cammie on the shoulder. She spun around to look at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Sparring partners?" I asked with a smirk.

She shared a glance with Bex, who then moved past her and went to talk to Grant, then grinned at me. "Definitely."

Uh oh, there's something about that look that I don't like.

I saw a blur of movement, and instinct made me take a quick step to the side so that Cammie's fist missed me.

"That's not fair, I wasn't aware we had started!" I told her.

She grinned at me. "A spy must always be prepared for the unexpected."

True.

Wait…

Did a girl just beat me in a conversation?

Wow… Burn…

"I demand a rematch." I told her.

She rolled her eyes and extended her hand to help me up. I took it warily, expecting some sort of trick. She heaved and almost sent me over her shoulder with the same move that she bet Bex with.

Expecting it, I managed to balance my weight an instead made her stumbled forward slightly. Quickly I followed by sweeping y right foot behind hers to send her tumbling down.

I had only a moment to bask in triumphant about knocking her down, before I found myself falling too.

I cursed inwardly. Cammie was good. But I was Goode. There is no way I'm going to let her beat me in a fight.

With in a couple seconds, we were both back on our feet, circling each other. Cammie suddenly launched forward and swung a roundhouse kick. I only just managed to jump back in time. She was fast! But I was probably stronger. How to use that to me advantage…

"Cameron Morgan!"

Cammie spun around to see who ever it was that called her. I didn't bother to look; I just took the chance that Cammie's turned back gave me. I slid an arm around he throat.

"I think I win." I whispered in her ear, smirking.

I've only known Cammie for… how long now? And yet I would bet everything I own that she was scowling at me.

The headmistress clapped her hands. Everyone suddenly stopped and turned to face her.

"Everyone this is Alyia Esperanza. She prefers just Aly, though. I thought it would be best to warn you, Aly is mute. So if you're wondering why she isn't responding to any of your questions… Now you'll know why." She announced.

I suddenly saw the girl beside her. She was cute, but now as cute as Cammie in my opinion. While I was studying her, Cammie managed to slip out from under my arm.

Everyone nodded and murmured hello to Aly.

"Cameron, can I talk to you for a bit?" The headmistress asked.

Cammie nodded and made her way over to her mother. I saw that her eyes never once left Aly.

Cammie obviously thought there was something odd about the new girl. In fact, I could have sworn she looked a little familiar.

But if Cammie thought there was something up with the new girl, I trusted her judgement. I told myself I would keep a close eye on the girl.

What about the girl Aly was so familiar?

.

* * *

.

**Sorry if it's not too long. It's past midnight and I'm getting tired and drifting off every now and then.**

**Sucks being sick.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last time. Review this chapter? Please?  
**

**The Gallagher Girl**


	8. Even

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Didn't get as many as normal. =(**

**So, any big news happen where you live? I was woken this morning by almost falling out of my bed because of ****an earthquake that measured 7.4 (7.2 or 7.1 in some areas) on the scale. God, that was creepy but so exciting! I also found out how hard it is to take cover under a table that has its supports in the middle. – . –**

**.**

_Cammie_

I walked over to my mother, never removing my eyes from Aly. The new girl watched me back, just as careful. I wonder where she came from? I'll have to ask my mom later.

"I need you to show Aly to her room, since she is staying." Mom told me.

I blinked slowly. She's staying already? Great. (Note the sarcasm) Didn't take her too long to decide at all.

"Who is she staying with?" I know it can't be me; I'm already with Macey, Bex and Liz.

"Eva Alvarez, Anna Fetterman and Courtney Bauer. You know where their room is?" Mom replied.

I strongly resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of _course_ I knew where their room was! Instead I just nodded.

Mom turned to Aly who had been standing quietly beside her. "You remember Cammie from before? Good. Follow her, and she'll show you to your room."

I sighed and nodded again, gesturing for the girl to come after me. I could be doing something so much better at this moment, like beating Bex in another sparring round. Why couldn't someone else show Aly to her room?

As I led the way down the hall, I watched Aly from the corner of my eye. She gazed back steadily, seemingly no intimidated by my staring.

"Are you really mute?" I asked her disbelievingly.

She just kept staring at me and shrugged.

"Were you able to speak once?" I pressed on, trying to see if I could find some sort of slip up.

There was a long silence. I started to think she wasn't going to answer when Aly gave one quick nod of her head.

Hah! I knew she must have been able to talk sometime. I bet she could still talk now, like I when I saw her about to speak to Bex, then stop herself.

"Did you stop speaking because something happened?" I asked, wondering how much I could get out of her before she stopped answering me.

Another slow nod.

"Could you talk now if you tried?"

Now she's gone back to shrugging.

I watched her carefully as we walked down a hall. Aly's room was up ahead.

Aly put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small violet pad.

_I don't know if I could talk now. It's been a long, long time._ She scribbled on with a pen she got out of her other pocket.  
I realized she must use this pad when she wanted to talk. No wonder Aly didn't bring it out much. It took to long to write everything she wanted to say.

"Why don't you try? Why do you keep silent?" I questioned.

Aly shrugged yet again and write quickly on her pad.

_I vowed I wouldn't until I completed something. Besides, I prefer my silence. You hear more when you don'__t speak._

I realized she wasn't going to answer any of my questions after that. My interrogation had gone well. Mom had said she never talked, or at least, no one had ever heard her. But she had talked once upon a time, until something happened.

We stopped by the door of Eva, Courtney and Anna's room. I could see a small stack of bags at by the door. I raised an eyebrow at it. Aly clearly didn't have much stuff.

"This is your room." I informed her, speaking the obvious. I pushed open the door and could see straight away which bed was Aly's.

Despite the fact you could see her bed was newer than the other three, the new bed was made up neatly and had nothing on the small table by its head, while Eva, Anna and Courtney's beds were made up a little messy, and had loads of things crammed onto the bedside table.

Aly nodded and grabbed her bags, hauling them inside. She brought them over to her bed and set them down, sitting on her bed and bouncing a few times on it.

I glanced at her and turned away. Mom told me to bring Aly to her room. I had done that. She said nothing about what I had to do afterwards, so I decided to meet up with Bex as she left PE.

A mini violet paper-aeroplane drifted by and landed on the floor in front of me. Smiling slightly, I leaned down, picked it up and started unfolding it.

_What do I do now?_

I turned back to face Aly. "I dunno. What did mom tell you?"

Aly wrote something down on her pad, ripped the piece of paper off, and folding another paper-plane so fast I was even impressed.

I caught it this time as she threw it to me.

_Not much. She told me about the school, you know, spy stuff, then brought me down to your class so you __could show me to my room._

Right. Not much then.

"Do you know any languages?" I asked her.

Her response was quick.

_English._

I rolled my eyes. "Other than English." I told her dryly.

_Spanish, French and German._

Hmmm… Why would she know so many languages?

_Other languages interested me. I took a __lot of classes at my old school._

Whoops, I must have said that out loud. Huh, ever since Zach cam along I seem to find all these bad habits…

"That's good." I told her. "Every day we speak a different language from the day before for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Most of us know at least twelve different languages. You have lot of catching up to do."

Aly scribbled something down, tossed to aeroplane to me, and let herself fall back limply to rest on her bed.

_Oh joy!_

I looked at her note and shrugged. "Hey, if you don't mind trying to learn a lot of languages quickly, good for you."

Aly sighed and chucked me another note.

_I was being sarcastic._

I flowed slightly. "Oh. Well, I guess it is kind of hard to write something sarcastically."

There was a silence for a few seconds before I backed a few steps away.

"I should really head back to class. You could like, unpack your stuff and make yourself at home. If you want, you can have a shower."

Aly nodded.

_Thanks._

"That's alright." Told her as I opened the door and left heading back down the hallway. PE ended in five minutes, so I might as well head to the next class of the day.

.

**Covert Operations Report**

The Operative Morgan interrogated the new girl successfully today. Alyia Esperanza (Hereafter referred to as the Subject) told – err, wrote- Operative Morgan that she had once been able to talk, though the headmistress told both Operative Morgan and Operative Baxter that no one had ever heard her speak. The subject also declined to talking, claiming she had to complete something before she utter a single word.

Operative Sutton has been working on hacking into the Subject's file. Someone clearly does not want anyone to see what is in the file.

.

I was sitting on my bed that night discussing the new girl with Bex, Liz and Macey, when the conversation somehow changed until they were talking about Blackthorne boys.

Bex sighed. "Grant is so hot."

Macey shrugged. "I've seen better, but he's not a bad catch."

"I think Liz muttered, while blushing deeply.

"Ahh, nerd love." Bex grinned, and had Liz hit her with a pillow, which turned out to be a big mistake.

Bex grabbed her pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

Turned out a couple of the next door rooms heard us and came piling in with their pillows. Liz ran for cover, tripped over her computer cord, and dove under her desk.

After that it was chaos. You'd swing and hit one person with your pillow, and be hit two times yourself. Quite a few pillows broke, and then there were feathers everywhere. I was laughing so hard I could barely swing my pillow and hit anyone.

"What the hell?"

Only a few people heard the voice and turned to look. A very shocked looking Grant with Zach and Jonas standing behind him stood in the doorway of our room.

"Don't just stand there!" Bex cried as she threw a pillow at each of them. "Join in!"

Grant and Zach didn't need much more encouragement, back Jonas fled to join Liz under the desk.

I'm not too sure who I was hitting exactly, but then I came face to face with Zach and gave him a good whack on the head.

Witch kind of sucked, because then my pillow broke and I was left without a weapon. I ducked as he swung his pillow at me.

"Girls against boys!"

I'm not too sure who called that out, but things were suddenly not looking too good for Grant and Zach.

Everyone crowded around and started hitting them with the pillows. More and more pillow kept bursting. Soon the whole floor looked like a white carpet.

Someone gave a small cough at the doorway. I'm not sure how I heard it, but I know everyone else did too. Someone's pillow ripped open just before we all turned, and so we ended up looking at Mr. Solomon sheepishly with feathers floating all around us.

"Mr. S…" Bex smiled guiltily. "Would you like a pillow?"

.

.

**Yeah, sorry, it has been a while. I did start this chapter a little while ****ago; I just haven't had much time working on it. (You'll see I just started a new story, as I said at the top of that, we were away camping.**

**So anyway, a friend from school started reading this book, and really wants me to update it. HEY LUCY! ^-^**

**Just so you know, there might be a few spoilers for OGSY and DJGC in this. Just warning you…**

**This chapter isn't the longest either. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Review?**

**.**

**The Gallagher Girl ;)**


	9. If

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry about not updating this book for a while! ****School was a bit busy, and then I added a couple chapters to my other book.**

**But guess what!**

**It is the summer holidays for me! WHHOOOO! Plenty of time to write. (:**

**It is kind of creepy that we are having aftershocks still, because the big quake happened a couple months ago. They're fun though, so I don't know why I am complaining.**

**.

* * *

**

**.**

Mr. Solomon wasn't happy.

And that must have been one of the biggest understatements of the century.

After ordering us to clean everything up and get to bed, he told us we had a surprise for Co-Ops tomorrow, and we had to get lots of sleep. I'm sure that even if we were dead tired, we would still do our best in whatever he had planned, but I thought it might be best not talking back to the man who had found a quarter of our school in our room having a pillow fight.

Quick as they came when they heard about the pillow fight, all our sisters were quick to leave when they found they had to clean up. Trying to act casual, Grant, Zach and Jonas were trying to sneak out too, until Bex spotted them and marched over.

"Oh no you don't! I don't care if everyone else bailed; you are helping us clean up. Some of this is your fault." Bex told them firmly as she grabbed the back of Grant's shirt.

Grumbling with annoyance, they all slowly turned around and start helping us sweep up all the feathers on the ground. Ever so slowly, I saw Bex sneak closer to Grant. I raised an eyebrow, watching her but not commenting. At one point, Bex was right next to him; I saw her reach down, grab a handful of feathers and shove them all down the back of his top.

I burst out laughing as we watched Grant hopping around in some sort of weird dance as he tried to get rid of feathers, while cursing Bex. I abruptly stopped laughing as I felt something soft

I turned to see Zach smirking at me. "You are going to pay!" I cried, scooping up a heap of feathers and leaping after him.

One hour and six more handfuls of feathers shoved down my shirt, we finally all lay on the floor laughing. Well, Liz and Jonas had gone back to hiding under her desk. I think Liz was showing him something on her computer.

"Come on, if we don't get this cleaned up and send Grant, Zach and Jonas back to their room, Mr. S will throw a fit." Macey got up, pushing herself to her feet.

.

"Alright," Mr. Solomon called, and at once we all stopped talking. You do not want to get on his bad side. "Your mission is this; I will choose someone walking around, and I want to follow them and find out their first and last names, favorite drink and food, all without talking to them."

We were all currently in a van travelling somewhere. By we, I meant my class and the two of the three Blackthorne Boys who Bex swears are stalking us. I'm starting to agree with her.

"Are we doing this by our selves, or with a partner?" Tina asked.

"With a partner." Mr. S confirmed. "Pick someone now."

I immediately started to turn to Bex so we could be partners.

"Miss Morgan, you already have a partner." I heard my teacher call.

I turned slowly to see him gesture at someone across the bus. Zach smirked at me and for a second I wished I was dreaming.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I __**cannot**__be partnered with him._

I sent a pleading look to Mr. S, but he had already turned away and was talking to another student. I turned and gave an apologetic look to Bex who just shrugged. She scanned the room for a few seconds then grinned. Grant was walking over to her.

I rolled my eyes and twisted around, only to find Zach smirking at my right behind me.

"Looks like it's you and me, Gallagher girl.'

I groaned and turned my back on him, going back to my set at the edge of the van.

"Really, is the idea of being partners with me that horrible?" Zach asked with a raised eyebrow.

I was silent for a few seconds. "That was a rhetorical question, right?"

Zach just rolled his eyes and smirked at me.

You know you've been around someone too much when you start to know just when they're going to do something.

The again, Zach seems to take any excuse to smirk.

Stupid smirking spy.

.

"Right, Miss Baxter, you and your partner are going to follow the man in the blue baseball cap with the black pants and blue tee-shirt." Solomon announced.

I watched as one of my best friends grinned at me, then jumped out of the van, Grant following her eagerly.

As much as I disliked the Blackthorne boys being here, I knew Grant and Bex _had_ to get together. She helped me with Josh; I should help her with Grant. Besides, they went quite well together. Grant seemed to be one of the only boys who didn't mind the fact she could start beating him up in a slit second.

One of others was Zach.

But no, he wasn't interested in her at all. No, he had to spend all his time annoying the hell out of me instead.

"Miss Morgan, Mr. Goode." Mr. S called. "You will be following that woman there, the one with the grey pants, green top and brown hair. She is standing by the water fountain."

I glanced outside and looked around. I spotted the woman almost at once. She as busy texting on her cellphone, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

I hopped out of the van, Zach on my heels, and turned the comms unit on and started walking. I heard Bex's voice though it at once.

"Thos is Duchess speaking, who can hear me?"

"Hello Duchess, Chameleon speaking." I told her formally, grinning.

"Chameleon! How is your objective?"

"She is currently…" I subtly glanced in the woman direction. "Currently texting on her phone by the fountain. How is yours?"

"Our stalking is going very well, thank you."

"Bex," I heard Grant mutter. "We are _not_ stalking them."

"We are following them to find out their first and last name, and what their favorite food and drink is. How could that not be stalking them?"

"It's just… an assignment." Grant argued.

"Yes, it's an assignment where we stalk someone."

"Bex…"

"We're on the comms, you idiot."

"Sorry, _Duchess_."

"Thank you."

"_Guys_." Zach spoke for the first time. "Please, save you lover's quarrel for later. You have a mission."

"_LOVERS?" _Bex demanded, furious. "We…! I…! It's not… I mean… We are NOT lovers!"

"What ever you say, Baxter." Zach smirked, even though Bex couldn't see him.

"I mean it, Goode. Doubt me and you won't be able to sleep safely for a while." Bex told him.

"Hmm. Oh, look at that, our target is moving." Zach announced.

I had been watching the woman, and true enough she was dialling someone on her cellphone as she got up and started heading down the road.

Without even having to look at Zach, we both started to follow her slowly down the road, using everything we had learned to keep ourselves hidden and attract no attention.

If the person you are ever following turns back around quickly, do not stop and quickly try to hide, or freeze. Just keep moving forward like nothing ad happened.

Wear something that will let you blend in with everyone. Not something fancy and stylish like half the girls in my class wore.

Zach and I were going to need to listen to what she was saying to be able to figure out her name and favorite food and drink. We stepped up our pace a tiny bit and quickly ended up walking near enough to her what she was saying, without her thinking we were looking suspicious.

Zach swung an arm around my shoulders and I turned to glare at him. "What do you think you are doing?" I hissed, ignoring the feeling my stomach felt because of his arm around me.

"Blending in," He replied at once. "To everyone else, we're just a couple on a stroll."

I continued to glare to him. "Do anything else and I'll kill you."

"Don't pretend you don't like it."

"I don't."

"Mmmhmm."

"I'm serious."

"I believe you."

I shot him a wry look. It was easy to see he didn't believe me one tiny bit at all.

"Look," Zach very slightly moved his head, pointing toward a place across the square. "The person we are 'stalking', according to Bex, seems to be moving toward that alley."

I turned to look and sure enough, for some reason she was walking towards an alley that was off to the side.

I hate it when he's right about something, or sees something first.

As we walked over to the alley that the woman had just reached, Zach let his arm slip down from around my shoulders and grab my hand.

I very slowly stared threateningly at him, then down at my hand. Zach's only response was to laugh and spin me around in a circle.

He grinned at me. "Don't look so mad, Gallagher Girl. People might think we aren't a couple if you keep glaring at me like that."

"We're not a couple." I pointed out.

Zach smirked. "They don't know that, do they?" He nodded toward the crowds around us.

I gritted my teeth together and decided I was getting no where with this argument. We had reached the alleyway, anyway. I carefully peered down it using the corner of my eye. The woman we were following had just turned the corner at the end.

Zach and I slipped into the passageway and followed her. He finally shut up too. Good to know the word 'silence' is in his vocabulary.

Being the gentleman he isn't, Zach went first. Just in case there was any hint of danger. Like I couldn't handle myself.

My foot hit a u-even stone and I stumbled, cursing. Zach turned back from a few meters in front of me to see what the problem was. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and fearful and he started toward me. For what must have been a few milliseconds I wondered why Zach would be so concerned about me stumbling.

And that's when the wall next to me came crashing down on top of me.

.

* * *

.

**Gallagherf****an97 – Yes! It's so cool! But it sucks because where I live we only get an inch or two of snow every like, three years.**

**.**

**READ! READ! READ! ****Alright guys! I have been getting reviews on both stories that amusingly say; forget the other story, keep working on this one! So, this is what I have decided. I add this chapter to Never Saw You, then I'm going put up a few chapters to Falcon Flight, until both stories have the same amount of chapters. After that, I will update each story so that they have the same amount of chapters, and everyone can be happy. I hope.**

**.**

**I **_**am **_**really sorry about the wait. I've been going on these different camping trip things. I'm back now, though. (: **

**Please**** review!**

**The Gallagher Girl**


	10. You

**Alright, so you guys are all probably really mad… ****It's been… well, a LONG while since I last updated. –Coughs awkwardly- Yeah… there IS a reason for that… You guys just, like read the chapter or something while I try to think of one…**

**Quote of the chapter: The people here are so nice to me; they put me in a big white room where I can here only my thoughts****, then gave me a pretty jacket that lets me hug myself.**

**Recap –because it's been so long you might have forgotten a bit of what happened last- :**

_**Zach and I slipped into the passageway and followed her. He finally shut up too. Good to know the word 'silence' is in his vocabulary.**_

_**Being the gentleman he isn't, Zach went first. Just in case there was any hint of danger. Like I couldn't handle myself.**_

_**My foot hit a u-even stone and I stumbled, cursing. Zach turned back from a few meters in front of me to see what the problem was. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and fearful and he started toward me. For what must have been a few milliseconds I wondered why Zach would be so concerned about me stumbling.**_

_**And that's when the wall next to me came crashing down on top of me.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Don't be so sentimental, no  
This is love is accidental, so  
Give it up, this was never meant to be  
More than a memory for you**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Cammie_

My body felt as if someone had pelted it with stones then cut me open and filled me up with sharp little stones.

So, to put it shortly, my body hurt. A lot.

Some sixth sense warned me there was someone in the room with me, and I managed to pry my eyes opened to look around. A middle-aged nurse was writing something on a chart right beside my bed, but glanced up and seemed to realize I was awake.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake! We were afraid you'd slip into a comer." She set her clipboard down on a side table and smiled at me. "Right, please keep your eyes on my finger." She held out her hand, index finger pointed, and brought a small light back and forth, watching my eyes. "Your visual functions seem good. Would you like to tell me your name?"

I blinked. "Don't you already know my name?" I asked.

The nurse smiled. "Of course I know your name, we just have to check to see if your memory has damaged. Can you tell me your name?"

"Uh," I frowned and thought for a second, but came up blank. "Um… Can I… have a clue maybe?"

The nurse's smiled fell a bit. "I'm afraid not. That's alright though. How about you tell me about your parents and how you grew up?"

I bit my lip hard. "I go to a boarding school." I recalled as I searched through what tiny bit of memories I could. "I don't have a father. Something happened to him. But my mom's still around."

The nurse's smile wavered on her face, and she looked at me pityingly. "That's… good. Very good. Can you tell me your date of birth?"

When I just looked at her blankly, her face turned miserable. She patted my knee. "You just stay there, alright? You have some friends who want to come in and see you, and I need to talk to someone." _About how you've lost your memory._

The words were left unsaid, but it wasn't hard to know that was what she was thinking.

I nodded and smiled at her cheerfully, pretending I was alright, but inside I was panicking. _Why_ couldn't I remember anything? _Why_ was I here? What had happened?

My head jerked up as a girl who could have easily been a model for any fashion magazine strolled in and walked over to me. Behind her was a skinny girl who with blonde hair, and a girl with tanned hair a beautiful dark hair.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." The tanned beauty sang. "How are you feeling?"

I stared up at her. "Um, good thanks."

The thin blonde girl spoke slowly, hesitantly. "It's true. You don't… recognize us, do you?" She asked sadly.

I slumped down slightly. "I'm sorry – I wish I did though. I can't even remember my own name."

"Well," Fashion model girl sat down in the chair next to my bed, studying her nails. "What do want to know then? We can start with names. Yours is Cameron Morgan, I'm Macey McHenry, this is Rebecca Baxter-"

"Bex." Bex snapped. "Don't you dare call me Rebecca."

Macey rolled her eyes. "Fine, that's _Bex_ Baxter. And your last little friend standing over there is Eliz- Sorry, _Liz_ Sutton."

"Cameron Morgan." I muttered to myself. My name, finally.

"Everyone calls you Cammie though." Liz told me. "Cammie the Chameleon, because you are really good at staying camouflaged wherever you are, and no one can spot you."

It felt weird to have people tell me who I was. It felt like _I_ should know who I was, what I was good at, who my friends were… But until I got my memories back –_if I did-_ I was going to have to trust them.

Liz smiled warmly at me. "That doesn't really matter though. What matters is getting you through this."

Bex nodded. "We will get through this together. There's no 'I' in team, and that's what we are."

"There is a 'me' in it though if you jumble it up." I commented.

Macey snorted in amusement as Bex sent me a scathing look.

"And Cammie the Chameleon is back!" Liz grinned.

.

_Zach_

I ran my hand through my hair, which as already sticking up and looking weird because I had been doing tat for the past hours.

_Cammie._

_How is she?_

_How bad was she hurt?_

_How could I have not gotten to her in time?_

_How could I have missed that was going to happen?_

_How long until she awakes?_

_How-_

One of the nurses that had been looking after Cammie came walking toward me. I knew all of Cammie's nurses by heart now. There was the one who was walking toward me now, with her blond hair, blue eyes and about 37. She had a small birthmark just under her chin on the right side, and the two blue pearl earrings that she always wore. Then there was the one with brown hair and hazel eyes that must be over fifty and had-

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked up. "Fine thanks." I muttered shortly.

"Well, um… I have good news and bad news." The nurse announced.

Dread filled me. The look on the woman's face, the way she walked with slow hesitating strides…

"Miss Morgan has awaked, and none of her injuries are bad, and they are all healing well. But the wound she got to the head has given her amnesia. She can recall a few main points of her life, like where she goes to school, but other than that she can't remember a thing."

I felt my head drop into my hands. She couldn't remember nearly anything. But that was okay. As long as she was going to get better, that was okay.

"I'm sorry." The woman put a hand on his shoulder. "But there is a chance he will remember one day. Now, she's got some of her friends in there with her at the moment, but if you want to go and see her in a little while, I can bring you over."

I nodded, my eyes still shut.

_I'm so sorry Cammie._

_._

_Cammie_

My three best friends had just left, and I was left to ponder over everything. In the corner of my eye I caught movement and quickly looked up.

A tall girl entered. She had tanned skin and blonde and brown streaked hair. The way she stopped and looked back out the door to check to make sure no one else was around made me suspicious, but I pretended I didn't see the lances as she made sure we were alone.

"Who are you?" I demanded from my hospital bed, not looking at all threatening.

She simply stared at me; her hazel eyes were showing her inward battle about some decision.

"Give the amnesia girl a little help here, and how about tell her your name and why you're here?" I commanded.

She smirked at me. "Ium ala…" She rasped.

I frowned. "I don't really speak whatever language that is, and believe me I can speak a lot of languages."

She coughed harshly and thumped her chest as if she was trying to clear her airway.

"Are you alright?" I questioned, struggling to sit up.

She waved her hand at me to tell me to stay where I was. "I'm… fine. Just been a… while… since I… talked…"

I settled back down on my bed and watched her carefully as she settled in one of the chairs near my bed.

"My name… is Alyia Esperanza. Aly for short. We're not really friends. We've… barely known each other for that long even. We don't even… trust each other. Everyone thinks I'm mute though… and cannot talk. So I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone about this." She told me, her voice cutting out a few times.

"What I'm about to tell you, though, is very important. And you can't tell anyone. Not your friends, your mom or anyone else you trust. _No one." _She continued, before pausing to make sure that I nodded before she went on. "So… From what I heard from the nurse, you remember that your father left. He didn't leave exactly… more like, he was captured. I'm really, really sorry, Cammie. About what I'm about to tell you."

My hands clenched into fists. I knew what Aly was going to say before she even said it.

"They killed him Cammie. And I saw it happen. He was… brave though. Determined and strong until the end. I didn't end up in Gallagher Academy for my random reason. There's something I've got to do. And I need your help to do it." Aly stopped and looked at me pleadingly.

I eyed her warily. "And why can't I tell my friends about this? Or my mom?" I demanded.

"Safety." Aly answered at once. "There are few people alive who know about what I've just told you. And if the people who killed him even get the tinniest little rumor that you or anyone else that know about it, they will kill you without questioning you, without hesitation."

"Then why did you tell me?" I asked softly.

Aly sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Because he was your father. You have a right to know. But no on else. If it gets out that I know and told people, I don't want everyone to die because of me." She jumped to her feet and clapped her hands. "I think I hear someone coming. Remember, I'm just the new kid at your school who is mute. You don't trust me, you don't know I can speak, and you sure as hell don't know that I know who kidded your father."

I nodded once, to show I understood, and Aly quickly left the room. My head dropped back onto the pillow and I let out a groan as the head wound started to hurt again. My head jerked right back up as someone new walked into the room, and greeted me with relief in their voice.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl."

.

* * *

**.**

**Does anyone have any thoughts on what happens next? I'm going to be honest.**

**I don't.**

**I planned the start of this story, and the very end-ish. Other than that… It's kinda a let's-make-this-up-as-I-head-along. I do know how it will finish; it's just how to get there is what the trouble is. **

**But I think it's turning out fine at the moment. =)**

**So sorry it's been so long! I know the chapter isn't the best, but at least there is a new one now. ;D**

**.  
**

**The Gallagher Girl**

**PS VOTE on my poll, please?  
**


	11. AN

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am. I have been meaning to update, in fact I had a chapter for both my stories both nearly done. And then my computer crashed, and it's not looking good at the moment about getting it running again [Not that I'm surprised, we've had it for like, ten years]. So basically, I've lost all my writing files.**

**So I'm not quite sure when I'll be updating again. Maybe I'll be able to write on the school computers, but I tend to get kicked off if it's not homework. Who knows, maybe I'll claim it something for English.**

**On the upside, we might be getting a new computer. So it will work faster, not shut down on me when I try to write, and not crash we I have almost finished a chapter.**

**Once again, I'm really sorry, and I'll make the next chapters when I able to write them, very very long ;)**

**The Gallagher Girl**


End file.
